William has 10 apples for every 6 pomegranates. Write the ratio of apples to pomegranates as a simplified fraction.
Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $10:6$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $10 \text{ to } 6$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{10}{6}=\dfrac{5}{3}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{5}{3}$ is the ratio of apples to pomegranates written as a simplified fraction.